


【贺红】蜃海困鲛

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Kudos: 7





	【贺红】蜃海困鲛

1.

珠白的泡沫推起覆灭的波浪。

黑暗的风暴吞没一切的希望。

它在这里，

用歌声迷惑过往的船只，吐出的气息化作噬人的迷雾。

远方的人啊，若你来到这片蜃海。

唯愿你的灵魂能得安息。

2.

西海岸的阳光猛烈刺人，在炎炎夏日之中没有人能够抬头直视头顶的太阳，这样的热量照在人的身上叫汗都要流干，难免发红发烫。

海风裹着夏日的暑气汹涌在港口，这样闷热的天气往往昭示着未来将会有一场特大的暴风雨，这样的天气里谁都不愿意在外头呆太久，赶紧把自家的船开进避风港，降下风帆，趁着这样的时间在酒馆里头抱上一个身材丰腴的美丽少女，闻着她发间的芳香，不时喝上一口老板新进的朗姆酒，这才是正确的做法。

只需要三个银币你就能充分享受这一个下午，忘记所有烦恼，忘记所有痛苦，只是可千万别忘了你枕边的姑娘。

3.

十九号酒馆。

正好开在距离港口不远的地方，周围好几家磨坊和庄园包围着它，可仍独占了最好的视野和地理位置，因而老板从来不担心客源的问题。

清晨的酒馆里没有多少客人，只有酒馆老板的儿子在那儿打着哈欠算着账，偶尔催着几个过了夜的酒鬼赶紧还钱，正盘算着要不要干脆睡个回笼觉，门外却是传来啪啪地猛烈敲门声。

“哦，我的天呐，那臭红毛又来了！”

见一将手中早已渗开墨水的笔放下，皱着眉头大声叫喊着去开门。

一个面上还带着酒气的少年就这么大摇大摆地给闯了进来。

“嘿！大清早的你倒是也给我消停两天！”

见一扶额将人甩在了柜台前便不再理睬他。

4.

这名红发少年是当地出了名的流氓头头，听说父亲是一名专业水手，后来似乎跑去当了海盗，至今没有下落，有人说是被皇家海军抓去监禁了，也有说早就已经判处绞刑了，又有谁知道呢？

值得一说的倒是他的母亲。

他的母亲来自遥远的新大陆，一头少见的美丽迷人的红发，略带哀愁的表情自然也是不少当地男子心目中魂牵梦绕的对象。

母亲性格柔和温婉，然而红毛却全不是这样的。

5.

他嚣张而放肆，每日里寻衅滋事，搭伙结伴，说来就叫那猫狗都嫌，仿佛有着无穷无尽的叛逆期。

虽说人本质倒也不太坏，周边的居民看到也不过是皱皱眉头，可多少也算是一个祸害，因而见到这麻烦的红毛，总不忘拉着他当作自家孩子的反面典型，叹一声“千万别学他的样子”亦或者是“迟早有人来收拾”。

6.

说来红毛这个名字算不上名字，不过只是外人给的绰号，就同那如今大名鼎鼎的什么黑胡子、黑萨姆一类的差不多。

他的真名本叫莫关山，可这般规规矩矩的名字听起来总少了几分洒脱的意味，加上那头耀眼夺目的红发也着实醒目，简直是他的标志。

一来二去，这外号叫着叫着没什么人记得他的大名了。

7.

莫关山隔壁是一个瞎了一个眼睛的瘸腿老头，曾经也是一名足够出色的水手，如今已经不能再动了，于是每日里都喝得醉醺醺的模样躺在门口晒太阳。

莫关山偶尔经过他身旁，他都会重重地咳嗽几声，然后古怪地大笑道：

“嘿！红毛今天又是一个出航的好天气。”

“你身上流着的是和你父亲一般的海盗血统，可别轻易浪费了。”

莫关山的母亲不爱听这种话，这时候总会气呼呼地关上门，可莫关山却闷声不响，权当是对于自己的赞许了。

这年头当海盗算不上什么不光彩的事情，码头上喊上一声某某船长招人了，整个小镇一大半的青年们定然会蜂拥而至。

新大陆的发现和巨大的财富，无不在各方面刺激着这些少年人们内心涌动的欲望和好奇心。

宽阔无际的海洋，未知的世界和岛屿，大批的金银财宝和香料，这些只有真正的海上强者才能拥有。

这片一望无际的海洋就好像是一个足够美丽而诱人的魔女，所有人都知道她无比危险，可又压抑不住想要征服她的欲望，那海浪声都好像是她足够缠绵的呢喃。

——“勇敢的青年们啊，扬起你们的帆，打满你们的舵，我总会赐予你们足够的财富。”

8.

莫关山只拥有一架顶多乘坐两个人的小船，偶尔划出去钓一些鱼来改善改善伙食。

近海的海鱼个头大多比较小，可肉质依然鲜嫩，随身带好一把匕首切成薄皮，沾沾海水就能入口品尝。

海浪推着小船轻轻摇晃，他时常看着海天交接的那一道白线出神，于是海之魔女的呢喃便又在耳边慢慢作响。

8.

“今天的天气似乎有些反常。”

见一抹了一把头上的汗水：“或者说最近的天气都有些反常，虽说这样无风无浪的天气里出海最是合适，可也实在太热了些。”

看着柜台前又伸手要拿一旁酒瓶的莫关山，见一赶紧把酒瓶放到自己怀里，把对方的手给推开。

“赶紧醒醒酒，没事我还要做生意呢！”

“切，吝啬鬼。”

莫关山皱了皱眉头，虽说把手收了回来，可眼睛依旧在那玻璃酒瓶子上打转。

“这可是好东西……”

见一警觉道：“你想都别想！这是给展正希的！”

“切！”

听到这个名字，莫关山这才识趣地撇了撇嘴：“没意思。”

9.

莫关山到底还是承了见一的情，不然他也没法从刚到这西大陆的总督手上逃出来。

这也就是他平生最不爱欠人人情的原因，如今好好的一瓶酒就这么在眼前给飘了过去。

10.

莫关山正要再说什么，外头却忽然传来一个人一声大喊。

“有船入港啦！”

空气立刻开始变得更加火热，随后不少人都赶紧奔出来看情况。

“是凯莫斯船长的船！”

随着船入港，外头原本因着这天气而安静的中午也跟着沸腾了起来，外头情人们相拥快活的声音，紧急招收搬运劳工的声音，商人们讨价还价的声音，水手们呼喊欢笑的声音立刻交织成一片。

见一精神也不由一振——生意来了！

11.

果不其然，手中刚擦干净的木杯才刚刚放下，酒馆立刻就涌入了一大批笑呵呵的水手们。

身上那海水的咸味依旧没有散去，推开门的时候仿佛带着海风一并进来了一样。

“酒！赶紧的，老板！你一定不想错过这笔生意哈哈哈！”

旁边一名大胡子的大汉一边坐下一边就招呼道：“哦！你可不能忘了我们可爱的裘斯丽！”

说着便搂过一旁端着酒杯过来的少女，忍不住先啃了一口少女香甜柔软的脖颈，欢笑开来。

几名客人也早早地注意到了在柜台边上的红毛。

“嘿！红毛你也在啊，要不要一起喝两杯！”说着一名水手往裤兜里一伸一抛，大把的金币便啪啦啦地敲击在了桌面上发出好听的声音。

方才还坐在大汉腿上的裘斯丽赶紧抓了几枚在嘴唇里啃了啃，不由发出惊呼：“我的天呐！是真的！”

“发财啦，发财啦！”大胡子哈哈大笑，对着莫关山一边招呼道：“赶紧过来我们的好兄弟，今天所有的酒都由我们来请客！”

莫关山也起了兴致，长腿一伸便跨到了木质的短腿椅上：“赶紧给我说说你们这次去了哪儿？”

12.

因为父亲是在海洋上失踪的原因，莫关山的母亲不允许自己的儿子同海产生任何的关系，可就算如此，又有什么比青年的心更难控制的呢？

他们的心就好像是五月份盛开的鲜花，七月份飞翔的海鸟，没有什么可以阻止他们的进行。

因而莫关山虽然只出海钓过几次鱼，可仍然对这片海的一切都知晓得了如指掌，从海岸线的延伸到洋流的走向，每个季节的风向再到各个大陆的航线。

他渴望着这片海，就好像每一个海盗都渴望着财富和自由。

确实再没有比危险更加刺激年轻人的了。

13.

“只是一如往常的三角贸易。”一个精明的水手挤了挤眼睛道：“你知道的，就是从非洲运上奴隶再转道去南美洲，中美洲，那里来了不少新兴的种植园主……现在的欧洲贵族们每日里都催着我们带更多的香料和茶叶过去……”

莫关山满不在乎地将对方屁股下的木凳子给踹了开去：“嘿，嘴上跑火车可是要吃拳头的。”

大胡子也在一旁起哄：“莱斯！你就是太精明了！有什么不能同我们的兄弟讲的呢？”

另一个人将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽大笑道：“可不是么！反正我们的小红毛也出不了海，怕什么！”

莫关山面色沉了些，狠狠地将对方手中的酒瓶拿过，对着嘴喝了两口。

“得了吧！赶紧说！”

大胡子方才笑声最大，被莫关山瞪了两眼后才勉强收了表情道。

“伙计，你知道蜃海么？”

本来在一旁看戏的见一，听到这一句手中的抹布停了一停。

14.

新航线开辟之后原本繁华的傅丽镇渐渐开始没落，不少当地人也开始转而跑去经营海上贸易，傅丽镇本来也是半面临海，算是得天独厚的条件。

可不幸的是，蜃海也在这处。

在傅丽镇最底端大约北纬四十度的位置，在内外两片海的连接处的那片海洋。

若是从蜃海通过，顺着洋流起码可以省去大半个月的航程，可正是这蜃海之处，暗礁和漩涡遍布，时而还会出现海市蜃楼，伴随着莫测的天气，从来无人得以往返，被所有的水手视为死亡之海。

15.

“你们去了那里！”莫关山诧异道：“天呐，这可是太不可思议了！”

大胡子洋洋得意道：“可不是么！本来我们在海上遭遇了一场风暴，被风给席卷到那处的时候，船员们都已经开始准备写遗书，亦或者打算自杀了，谁料到什么都没有发生。”

——风平浪静，没有漩涡也没有雷暴，仿佛一个再温顺不过了的姑娘，有着傅丽镇特有的浪漫和灿烂阳光。

“不仅如此，我们还找到了一处洞穴。”

大胡子酒已经喝得高了，说起话来也开始不管不顾的。

“那洞穴里全是各式各样灿烂夺目的珠宝和金块银锭！”

大胡子叹了口气：“只可惜我们的船太小了些，不过带了几吨上来，剩余那些根本搬不完。”

莫关山的心动了。

一旁的另一名船员也仿佛陷入了一种梦乡般，喝得酩酊大醉，眼睛因为贪婪而发红。

“我的伙计，你根本不能想象那个洞穴的模样！金银财宝就好像是在那里长出来的一般，一个洞穴的道路之上稍不注意就会被珍珠给埋没，那些东西累积得都快有半个人高！”

“而且，那个岛上不止一处洞穴。”

大胡子高深莫测地笑了开来。

“那上面起码有几百个一样的洞穴，我们只不过进了其中一个，还只挖了前面几公里的一些东西罢了。”

“我都要开始想象，是不是曾经那些海难里沉船上的财富都被海浪卷到那处去了呢？”

这是一个怎样的岛屿啊。

16.

大胡子拍了拍莫关山的肩膀。

“嘿，红毛，要不要干脆再去捞一把？现在不少船只都打算去蜃海碰碰运气，我们的船长还准备再去一次，如今已经在西班牙购置了新船，正准备再招些人。”

莫关山正要说些什么却被一旁的见一打断了。

“想想你的母亲红毛，蜃海太危险了，你可别冒险。”

大胡子大大咧咧地拍了拍桌子：“冒险？当然是冒险！人生总又怎么能缺少冒险呢！”

另一个水手也一起开口起哄：“可不是！红毛，你都多大了，可别还躲在妈妈的怀里喝奶啊？哈哈哈哈！”

“怎么会！”

莫关山被激得有些热血上涌，何况酒气也没散尽，当即发誓道。

“我这次一定要出海！”

17.

一帮人吃吃喝喝的，最后大胡子搂着姑娘去了楼上的房间过夜，几个水手也都各自散去，唯有莫关山还拿着手中的一枚金币思考着什么。

见一放下手中的擦布，索性过了来。

“你该不是真的打算去蜃海吧？”

莫关山道：“也不一定真去那里，我只是想要一种自由的生活。”

海盗们往往特立独行而崇尚自由，蔑视一切权威，这正是这个年纪的青年人最崇拜的个性，莫关山也不例外，从小在这个海岸城市长大，海洋就像是母亲一般，提供了所有的机遇和食物却也同样像是一道枷锁，让人摆脱不得。

“如今叫凯莫斯一声船长，实际上不也还是做着海盗的生意？哦，虽说他马上就要得到女王大人亲自颁布的私掠许可证了。”

见一也禁不住将酒瓶中剩下的酒水倒进了自己的杯子里。

“这年头一整个镇的人当海盗又有什么好奇怪的呢？以往还不许妇孺上船，可前几日听说英国那边父女一起当海盗，夫妻一起当海盗的也不少。”

莫关山皱了皱眉头：“嘿，你这扯东扯西，罗里吧嗦地说什么呢？”

见一翻了个白眼：“我的意思是说，我不觉得你想当海盗有什么不好的，只是提个醒，千万别去蜃海罢了。”

莫关山不以为意地盯着月光下闪闪发亮的金币道：“真那么可怕？”

见一道：“当然，那可是传说中的塞壬之海。”

莫关山不由哈地大笑了一声：“如今还扯什么神话！你是老古董么？”

见一道：“不信便算了，我以前可是去过蜃海的。”

莫关山沉默了，他看着见一忽然严肃的表情——带着迷离的怀念感。

“那道海峡周边的风景堪称绝美，可你却不知道什么时候塞壬便会看中你的船，然后用歌声引来风暴，用手指晃动海水，吐出雾气将船困在蜃景之中，然后便再看不到了。”

“还记得以前漂到我们港口的那艘茉莉号么？”

淡水充分，食物充足，船上却没有一名船员，船身也没有打斗的痕迹或是逃跑的痕迹，所有的物品都放得十分整齐，船长的笔记都端端正正地在桌案上摊开，所有的船员仿佛人间蒸发了一般。

吓完了人，见一便哈哈大笑开来：“得了，这么个事就吓成这样！你果然还是回去听你母亲的话，好好经营你家的小旅馆吧！”

莫关山不由露出懊恼的表情来：“我可是说真的！我已经认真想过了！”

18.

出航一次少则几个月，多则好几年，海盗们自己有自己的规章制度和阶级划分，有些船长们本来就出身贵族，甚至有些舵手曾经还是爵士。

为了金钱，为了地位，为了自由，为了新的生活方式，谁知道会是怎样的原因呢？

船长们大多由船员们推选而出，总是最有统帅能力也最谨慎的那一个，其实与其担心两船之间摩擦带来性命之忧，恐怕还是海洋更让人恐惧些。

莫关山仔细盘算着，他内心渴望着崭新的生活，他并不想同母亲想象的那般按部就班地去生活，他想决定自己的人生。

金钱！财富！

莫关山不由咽了咽口水，他从不畏惧挑战和危险，每一次满载而归，船员们每人都能分到自己应有的一份财富，自己只要选好一个足够优秀的船长，想来总不会缺了自己的，如果不幸断了胳膊少了腿，也有大把的规定好的赔偿好让人安度晚年，就像是他们家隔壁那个瘸腿老头一般。

他也许一辈子都赚不到那么多呢！

19.

又是新的一天，莫关山早早地叩开了十九号酒馆的大门，还没等见一埋怨，莫关山便拿出了一张契约。

“嘿！你什么时候报的名！”

见一诧异地看着那张契约书——传说中那个百死一生的缪勒船长的船队。

莫关山得意地笑了：“我让大胡子给我搞来的机会，这可是最后一面，我不在的时候记得帮我照看好母亲。”

见一不由懊丧地叹了口气：“就知道你是这样的人。”

缪勒船长是第一个从蜃海得以安全回来而出名的船长，被女王赋予了少尉的头衔，特聘为了海航指导人员，这样的一个船长想来确实能放心很多。

“呼——好吧。”

见一看着莫关山着着急急随着号角声跑出去的身影，只能叹气，眼中却也闪着什么奇异的光芒。

“哈，愿神明保佑。”

20.

海洋！海洋！

托起我们新帆就此远航！

不要畏惧雷电，不要畏惧风浪！

只要足够勇敢便能到达我们的故乡！

海洋！海洋！

开足马力大声歌唱！

举起我们手中的酒杯畅饮，将所有的胆怯埋葬！

水手们畅快地唱着号子，手脚却是马不停蹄地在船长的号令下行动着。

“调整风帆！拉紧帆索！往右再打两度，全速前进！”

顺风顺流的天气并不多得，缪勒船长当然也明白这个道理，新招的一批船员还需要再在甲板上擦几天才好磨了性子，他如今一点也不急。

船员鱼龙混杂，还有不少黑人，几年的航行下来，如今也说得一口流利的英语，任劳任怨，工作做得极好，要的报酬也少，若不是这几日黑奴的价格又涨了不少，他还打算留几个下来充当新的木匠和帆缆手。

“新来的小鬼们总是耐不住性子，跳脱得很。”

同缪勒船长说的一般一样，莫关山纵然在小镇里威风凛凛，在船上，在缪勒面前却终归只是一名普通的新手罢了，他要学的还有很多。

不过介于他对于海洋丰富的知识，不过小半个月，他便已经当上了监工，管理一批新运来的奴隶和船尾尽头的仓库——当然仓库的钥匙只有船长和副手才有，他只是一个看大门的。

而缪勒也真不愧是传说中百死一生的存在，在船上漂流了几个月，几乎没有碰上过什么风浪，还劫了好几艘西班牙的商船，不过几趟的功夫，凭借着如今的职位，莫关山已经分到了数百个银币，好几次对于风向变化的判断也叫他越来越受到船长的重视。

21.

无边无际的海洋昭示着无边无际的寂寞。

这话说的在理，可这寂寞之后，每每踏上一座也许还未被人开发过的小岛，亦或者发现什么新奇的动植物，这寂寞看起来也万分的迷人起来了。

今夜是莫关山值夜班，为了传令方便，他就待在船长室隔壁的房间。

或许是因为靠近赤道的原因，今晚风浪并不大，这样祥和的气氛之中莫关山都觉着有些昏昏欲睡起来了。

不！可还不能睡！

莫关山赶紧摇摇头，咬了咬嘴唇——今早船长才刚刚公布说这几日要进军蜃海，痛痛快快地捞一票再回去。

每个人，就算是最下层的船员都可以分到三个金币！

因而今晚与外头平和的风浪并不同，注定是一个叫人激动的日子！

正想着自己到底能分到多少的赃，外头船长室却开始摇铃了——船长在叫他。

22.

在走入船长室的那一刻，耳边似乎传来什么入海的声音，海风中还夹杂着什么奇怪的味道，可莫关山并顾不上这么多，只抬头看向面前那个笑呵呵地点着烟斗的船长。

“嘿，我记得你的名字是叫……”

“莫关山！”

“哦，哦，对！莫关山，莫关山。”

船长猛吸了一口烟：“来船上有一段日子了吧？干得很不错啊。”

莫关山赶紧点了点头，面前这个船长到底是女王亲自接见过拥有爵位的人，他不由有些惶恐，因而也没有发觉船长眸子里别样精明的神色。

“这个，今天就交给你了。”

船长将手中的一把钥匙高高举起在莫关山面前晃了晃：“知道什么意思么？”

莫关山一愣——这是仓库的钥匙！

那些关着金银珠宝的仓库的钥匙！船长是要将这个给自己保管？

“我有一个任务要给你。”

23.

当上仓库保管员的第一天，莫关山有些兴奋，不过同时也有一些疑惑。

——“你每日带一桶水进去放在最里头，剩下的什么都不用干，知道了么？”

莫关山并不是那贪小便宜而目光短浅的家伙，船长也正是看中他这一点——虽说即便他偷了几枚金币，他也不过睁只眼闭只眼地就过去了。

不过船长怎么说，自己就怎么做吧，莫关山费劲地提了一桶水往里头的木门前一放，便将门锁上，也许是这次将木桶甩得重了一些，不小心敲在了门上，里头便忽而传来啪嗒啪嗒的声音，像是某种活物。

莫关山的手不由僵在了那里。

24.

上帝赐予人类了一把刀，一把新生之刀，也同样是一把覆灭之刀，当年潘多拉正是因此而犯下罪孽，给人间带来了死亡疾病和痛苦，唯独忘记了最后的宽恕——希望。

这正是好奇心。

好奇心让人们发现了这个世界，那一片片新大陆，却也同样带来灾难和杀戮。

25.

过去了三个月了，莫关山早已习惯海上的生活，母亲的态度也从开始的反抗慢慢变为了接受，这几个月赚的钱比她过去所有时间拿到的都还要多！

隔壁那个瘸腿的老头也不由感慨道：“嘿！承认吧！这小子就是当海盗的料！”

可莫关山并不感到开心，所谓好奇心这种东西就像是一把时时刻刻悬在心上的软刀子叫他难过得要死。

他从未询问过船长那里头是什么，这样守口如瓶的表现叫缪勒很放心，还替他涨了不少酬劳。

可这疑问却日日折磨着莫关山自己。

——那里头仿佛活物一般的动静。

——洒在地上的水一下子就会消失。

——一个晚上过去，为什么水会不见的这么快？

——那里头到底是动物还是妖怪？

可若是动物，那船长为什么从不放它出来？这么长时间没有喂食，为什么他还能活着呢？

那若是妖怪，船长又为什么这么宝贝地不叫其他人知道，还日日放在船上？

莫关山的心开始剧烈地跳动起来，好奇心的迫切和船长的信任叫他日夜煎熬不已。

26.

今日依旧要送水，莫关山提着水桶一步步走入储物间内，心却跳得飞快——他昨日找到了一处木板膨胀开的缝隙，差不多有一枚硬币横截面那么大，说不定他能看一眼里头的状况呢？

一眼，就一眼！不会有任何人知道的！

他就飞快地瞟一眼，就好像平时看别人姑娘一样。

好吧，你得有点勇气。

莫关山将水重重地一放，用着一个极为巧妙的姿势往前一探，眼睛立刻往里头飞速看了一眼。

那里面到底是什么呢？

他觉得他的心都快跳到了嗓子口——船长不愿说出口的秘密到底是什么！

27.

不得不说莫关山要感谢一下今夜的月神，他假装走出了仓库，而后又偷偷脱下了靴子放缓了脚步偷偷走回来蹲坐在一旁通过那道缝隙看情况。

里头果然有道黑影动了动——是活物没错！

莫关山连眼睛都舍不得眨。

那个活物艰难地移动着身体终于缓缓到达了月光之下，伸出了修长的手臂。

手！

莫关山瞪大了眼睛——里面关着的……是个人？！

这突如其来的答案太叫人震惊，莫关山甚至都有些不舍得走出房间，可他又不得不走了，如果再呆的久了些，恐怕船长就要起疑了。

莫关山依依不舍地看了最后一眼，呼吸也快要凝滞，随后又马上赶出了仓库，在缓了口气，这才装作什么什么都没发生地离开了那里。

28.

他看见了。

他看见了！

莫关山在床上翻来覆去难以入眠，最后一幕仿佛印刻在了眼睛上一样叫他无法忘怀。

那是一个男人，一个黑发黑眸的男人。

太长时间不见天日叫他的皮肤带着一种不自然的惨白色，那头长发乌黑如瀑盖住他的肩头，还有那双在月光下盛着淡淡光辉如同黑珍珠一般的眼睛，都透着一股神秘的诱人色彩，他下半部分的脸被铁具牢牢地遮盖住，因而无法求助也无法发出任何的声响。

他从来没见过这样的人，黑发黑眸的东方美人的故事从来也只局限于传说和歌谣之中。

歌谣中的东方美人大多性格温顺软糯，知性体贴，有着同欧洲的女人们完全不同的内敛风情，虽说这是一个男人，体格也并不亚于那些常年在外出海的健壮男子，但他的体型极为修长优美，仿佛被造物主拿着尺子细细量过而捏造的一般。

——这就是东方人么？

莫关山好奇的想到，忽然又萌生了再去看一眼的冲动。

29.

当盒子被打开的时候，一切都控制不住了。

30.

莫关山走的时候，又忍不住偷偷看了一眼，那个男子似乎也知晓他的存在，眯着眼睛对着他微笑，修长的手指轻轻晃动，同他打着招呼。

莫关山心不由一软——为什么船长要将他关在这里呢？他是谁的奴隶么？他为什么什么都不吃呢？那面具真的不能拿下来么？

东方美人隔着木板的缝隙，两人戳了戳指尖——男人用他的指甲已经扣了很大的一块地方。

当接触到对方冰凉的皮肤的时候，饶是莫关山也不由打了个哆嗦。

“嘿，你为什么被关在这里？”

而后又想到对方是东方人，不由又皱了皱眉头——他并不晓得那里的语言。

他只能比划着对对方说道：“你能听得懂我说话么？”

对方点了点头。

而后莫关山又陆陆续续问了许多问题，然而对方却只是眯着眼睛点头或者摇头，不时抬头望着外头窗缝中露出的淡淡月光发呆。

他应该不是人吧。

莫关山曾亲眼看着对方将水从地下的缝隙中引流到房间内。

这是东方人的法术么？

莫关山歪着头想，幸亏现任的女王信奉了信教，不然他一定会被当做巫师给抓走的。

31.

“嘿，我来了。”

莫关山才刚跨进仓库，便听到里面微微骚动的声音，不由也感到一种兴奋——仿佛驯养了宠物的感觉，在这无聊的海上生活之中，只有对方才能让自己感觉到一丝惊喜了。

在两人的努力之下，他们已经挖出了一道小门，平日里莫关山总会很小心地将这只能伸出手臂的小门关得紧紧的，然后拿各种杂物挡住那处，好不让人看到。

他想他真的是疯了。

可是一对上那个男人那双仿佛带着魔力的眼睛，他感觉自己好像已经被说服了。

在这个人面前他藏不住秘密。

从自己小时候的经历再到自己的那些朋友们，再讲到许许多多游历过的地方，这个男人永远默默倾听，莫关山很喜欢这种感觉——当然如果对方能有所回复就更好了。

“我将来想拥有一整个船队，就像是我父亲寄来的信那样当一个叫所有权贵们闻风丧胆的海盗船长！”

莫关山时常说起自己的愿望，这时候他总会看见对方眼中同样渴望自由的目光。

——得了！你赢了！

32.

“好了，就差今天一点点就能解开了，你小心些。”

莫关山将藏在鞋子里的铁丝抽出开始慢慢抠对方脖子上的那道枷锁。

那个铁具扣得很紧，几乎要将对方的肌肤压破，好几次都将脖颈折腾得血肉模糊，叫莫关山也有些于心不忍。

一个礼拜下来，莫关山终于也磨合出了一些手法，最后几寸今晚应该就能划开了。

男子乖顺地垂下头，将长发缕到一旁，露出光洁的后背，莫关山开始慢慢地用铁丝切割起来——刑具几乎覆盖了男子的全身，而后脖颈处的刑具卡得最深也最难解开。

如今莫关山也已经习惯了，前几日不小心割伤对方的皮肤，第二日似乎就好了大半，实在不可思议。

32.

“啪嗒——”

刑具应声而开，男子开始轻轻挣扎，看着对方身上那几乎露出白骨的伤口，莫关山不由倒吸一口凉气，这简直就是虐待。

“嘿，感觉怎么样……”

莫关山不由出声呼唤道，不知为何今夜的海风似乎有些猛烈。

男子张了张口，努力地发出了一声，随后转向对方吐露出一些听不懂的字节。

这就是东方的语言么？莫关山纳闷地想着。

然而他还来不及思考，就已经被男子一把压在了身下，莫关山精神一振。

“你干什么！”

他对上了男子那双美丽的眼睛——他曾经看过成千上百次，可这一次他却感觉冷汗都要下来了。

那是一双带着十足邪恶和嘲笑的眼睛，仿佛嗤笑着对方的幼稚天真，嗤笑着对方的轻信单纯。

这应当是捕猎者才拥有的眼神。

这应当是猛兽给予猎物最后一击时候才拥有的眼神。

人类从来不是大自然唯一的宠儿，因为他们的贪婪，因为他们的轻信，他们被逐出了伊甸园，被天庭永远放逐。

大自然对于所有万物都是平等的，任何自负和自以为是都将是致命的。

33.

莫关山以为自己要死了。

他看见男子微笑的时候露出的两枚略带尖锐的牙齿，他就像是海本身，绝对的引人犯罪，却也绝对的危险。

“莫……莫关山。”

男子喃喃地念出了他的名字，而后似乎觉得太麻烦，便略去了前头的字眼。

——“山。”

莫关山愣愣地点了点头：“……你放开，我在这里呆的太久会被……”

男子的眼神中出现了一丝不满，而后指了指自己，发出了一个模糊的字节：“……贺天。”

“好吧，贺天，你放开，别任性了……”

莫关山强装镇定，准备往旁边移动而去，却立刻又被压住了手腕。

他在男子的眼中看见了什么？

对方的眼睛就好像是几千米深的海洋，连阳光都照射不到的地方，只有一片死亡的寂静和黑暗。

那沉溺在海水之中无法自拔，无法呼吸的人又是谁？

是自己么？

34.

对方的吻是十足的冰冷，就好像是靠近南极洲时候的海水一般，有着西风带一般的狂躁，毫无章法，仅仅只是侵占，就像是一头刚刚被驯养的任性的野兽。

唇齿相缠，贺天仿佛在夺取着怀中人身上所有的热量来温暖自己，亦或者说是在确认着自己的标志。

被一个陌生男子拥吻，这绝对称不上什么好的感受，可对方的力量十足的强大，强大到无法反抗，莫关山甚至开始怀疑曾经那个娇弱的东方美人是否是在欺骗自己。

也许确实是欺骗，所谓欺骗从来也不是人类的专利，只要能活下去。

对方的舌头前头勾留着自己的津液，莫关山感觉全身都要冻僵了，可明明对方打在自己脸上的呼吸似乎是温暖的，但为什么会这么冷呢？

对方的手指继续往下探索动作，一种强烈的危机感立刻让莫关山开始挣扎起来。

“嘿！你做什么！”

贺天并没有回答，冰冷的指尖已经往更温暖更熨帖的地方移动而去，他眼中露出疑惑的表情，他不懂为什么身下的猎物到这个时候还要反抗，也有些不懂为什么自己还不下手。

他想知道更多。

莫关山呜咽出声，对方的那两颗尖锐的牙齿已经深深地咬入了他的脖颈，叫他想起欧洲大陆上风行一时的吸血鬼——该不会就是这家伙？

贺天贪婪地吸吮着汩汩流出的血液，他需要更多血肉和食物，许久他才停下手上的动作。

意犹未尽地舔了舔猎物的伤口，带着血迹的双唇温柔地亲了亲对方的嘴唇。

他喜欢这个有趣的家伙。

他想驯养他。

35.

“山。”

他叫出对方的名字，莫关山感觉已经没有力气了，但更可怕的是自己居然还清醒的很。

“山。”

对方又叫了一遍，莫关山莫名地觉得心开始平静下来，身体竟又开始回暖，仿佛之前那些都没有发生过一样。

男人的声音非常好听，美好的像是他无可挑剔的外貌，美好的像是一场幻觉，美好的像是无法逃离的娴静。

“你该睡了。”

这个贺天念着字句的方式有些奇怪，带着一种特殊的魔力，叫人无法反抗，叫人不由沉迷。

莫关山努力想要叫自己醒来，可他还是控制不住意识沉沉睡去。

男子褪下他的衣物在他的锁骨处狠狠咬了一记，而后看着对方消瘦的身子骨上留下的青紫吻痕笑得得意，而后却又为难地皱起眉来——怎样才能完全留下自己的印记呢？

正思考着，外头忽然传来一阵骚动，贺天这才醒悟过来，将莫关山的衣物重新整好。

——宠物的事先放一边，还有更要紧的事情要做呢。

36.

七大罪之一，傲慢，便连曾经的明亮之星也无法逃脱的罪名，最终使他堕身地狱。

海浪翻滚，波涛卷起数尺的屏障，海之女神开始愤怒，愤怒那傲慢的人类抢夺了她心爱的孩子，所有的母亲都无法饶恕这样的罪孽！

她要求报复！

因而她召唤来她的姊妹，风暴女神舞动起她的裙角，雷神欢声尖叫为这一切添砖加瓦，她的子民们也都臣服于女神的暴怒之下，海鸟躲避，群鱼逃散，默默祈祷着女神的愤怒早日平息。

雷电劈开天空却劈不开周围的迷雾，唯有雷鸣作响仿佛死亡的召唤，缪勒船长惊恐地呼喊着莫关山的名字——他知道发生了什么，那个怪物一定被释放了出来！

“你是在找我么？亲爱的缪勒少尉？”

一处迷雾渐渐散开，紫色的雷电这才得以被女神允许进入，于是便映开了一个男子高大的身影。

缪勒瞪大了眼睛，知道死期已到，他反而更加镇定。

取下头上的三角帽，他露出了一个微笑：“是我失误了。”

男子笑着点了点头，高贵骄傲地仿佛是皇族一般。

缪勒新知对方是不会放过自己的，所有的罪孽在今日都将得到回报。

而作为船长，他唯一能做的只有最后的提示。

——“所有船员闭上你们的耳朵！立——！”

可是已经来不及了。

女神的孩子们已经开始欢笑歌唱，没有人能够从这里面逃脱，所有人仿佛疯了一般拼命地往海里跳，不过须臾，一切都恢复作死一样的寂静。

男子淡定地将手上的血渍抖了干净，拿起那顶三角帽放在头顶。

“好看么？”

回应他的只有波浪的声音以及间或夹杂着的几声轻笑。

——“我也觉得很丑。”

37.

七大罪之一，贪婪，无尽的宝藏埋藏在海底深处，可陪同着他们的却是深深白骨，谁都知道，可依旧趋之若鹜。

38.

等莫关山醒来的时候，几乎是震惊地看着整艘船——已经没有人了，只剩下了他一个。

只有船上一片狼藉的模样和潮湿的甲板昭示着昨夜到底发生了什么。

莫关山感觉手脚冰凉，他环顾四周——那是他从未见过的盛景，当地的阳光从来以柔和温暖而出名，两岸绿色的植被还有连绵的山脉，不时有几声海鸟鸣叫，多么平和而美丽的大海。

见一说的没错，蜃海确实很美。

船身最前头的舵位上正靠立着一名男子，身边落着许多海鸟，他还不时从手上的木桶中捡出几根将最肥美的地方往嘴里一塞，这才扔给旁边的鸟，而那些平日里生气起来还会袭击船员的海鸟们在他面前却老老实实的。

阳光女神轻柔地轻吻着他，细心地为他的发带绣上金边，昨夜暴怒的海洋女神也平息了愤怒，为他轻声歌唱着古老的歌谣，仿佛最慈祥不过了的母亲。

海鸟嗷嗷作响停在他的肩背上，那爪子实打实地抓着，可他却丝毫没觉得难受，反而回过身来叫着他的名字。

“山！”

莫关山颤抖着嘴唇问道：“昨晚……怎么了？”

贺天指了指天：“暴风雨，沉了，所有的人。”

那你和我为什么都还活着？船为什么还在？

“在这海岸之上到处都是藏着财宝的洞穴，如若被人们发现，这里的一切都将不复存在。所以我们创造了蜃海。”

“我们？”

莫关山一愣，显然没有反应过来。

海风吹起贺天略有些长的刘海，纵然他找了跟发带学着人类的模样绑了小辫子，可碎发依旧容易遮住眼睛，莫关山感觉已经有些猜到了答案。

“他们强行闯入了蜃海，带走了大量的财宝，人类的贪婪总是永无止境的。”

贺天叹息道，而后又看着莫关山微笑。

“好在并不是所有的人类都是这样残忍，将我捕捉又关押起来，叫我永久地失去同母亲的联系。”

说到这处的时候，莫关山明显感觉到对方身上的杀气，贺天的眼神又变得暴戾起来，仿佛昨晚失去理智时候的模样。

“我决定了，把这艘船送给你！”

“诶？”

莫关山才刚刚消化完方才的那一堆信息，正为船长和船员们叹息，又被这一句砸得不知去向。

“你不是想当船长么？”

贺天将手一撑，稳稳当当地坐在了栏杆上，随手将船长的三角帽带在了莫关山的头上。

“你到底……”

莫关山看着仍带着血迹的帽子，心情忽然有些复杂，可抬眼望进对方的眼眸，却又无法回应。

一双深海之中打磨出来的双眼，同昨夜相比似乎终于带上了些许的温度，那英俊儒雅的面貌有着让吟游诗人咏唱的美好，受到地中海祝福一般的清爽，叫人甚至只能沉沦，不忍指责。

白色的高领衬衫随风摇摆，风中似乎送来谁人的呼唤。

阳光在他细长的睫毛上轻轻跃动，波浪的声音都随之变得安静。

39.

这一次的吻不比那样的冰冷，甚至有着阳光的暖意，叫人留恋回味。

只轻轻一瞬，仿佛一场小小的误会，莫关山甚至没有回过神来，对方就已经松开了力道。

“Bis dann Mein Kapitän（再见，我的小船长）。”

他张开双臂缓缓往后坠落，一瞬间便消失在了海洋之中。

等莫关山赶紧跑上去寻找的时候，波浪又开始涌动起来，风帆被吹得满满的，再寻不到对方的痕迹了。

40.

这一场海难只活下来莫关山一个人，这艘船顺理成章地也成了他的东西。

他如愿地成为了一名船长，却很久没有再去蜃海，只是偶尔从附近经过时，仍时常会想起来那个如蜃海一般好似迷雾一般的男子。

——Bis dann并不是永别，可到底什么时候又会再见呢？

·END·

————————————————

小故事系列，应该能猜出贺总这次的身份？

试了一下新的文风和翻译腔的感觉，感觉还挺好玩的？


End file.
